Idiotices
by YozukaChan
Summary: "-Como eu te aguento? -Você quer dizer como EU te aguento né?" E por assim vai... Se é que vocês entendem.


Sempre a gente

Capitulo 1: Idiotices

Até mesmo quando eu estou no fim de semana a peste aparece, eu não gosto de apresentações e também não de introduções, tudo bem que eu já estou fazendo uma introdução, mas agora eu vou ter que me apresentar: Temari, 17 anos, amante de rock, pavio curto, anti-social, e a pessoa que mais me atormente: Nara Shikamaru, um moleke da minha classe que é muito preguiçoso e que usa sempre rabo de cavalo.

Dia 1- 15 de Junho de 2012-09-12

Eu estava simplismente parada encostada em uma árvore quando eu vejo Ino vindo com... Shikamaru, simplesmente suspirei acho que se deixassem Shikamaru dormiria por toda a vida. Não sei como Ino e Shikamaru se entendiam, ela era extrovertida e ele um preguiçoso. Eu estava realmente cansada e comecei a cochilar encostada na árvore até que o bicho preguiça já começa enchendo meu saco:

-E depois eu que sou o preguiçoso né?

-Ah cala a boca

-Como eu te aguento?

-Quer dizer como EU te aguento né?

-Como você é problemática!

-E como você é irritante!

-Ino vem acabar com a chatice da Temari.

Ignoro o comentário e vejo uma cabeleira loira gritando:

-Sakura-chan!

-velho nem mesmo nos fins de semana eu me livro de você? Sakura fala diretamente fala pra Naruto.

-Nossa essa magoou.

-Pois é Sakura o meu caso é exatamente igual. Menciono para a Sakura.

-Como se você quisesse se livrar do Shikamaru né?

-Sakura cala boca eu nem vou falar de você e do Sasuke.

-Temari na moral eu vou te bater.

-Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan fala comigo!

-O que é que foi criatura?

-É que o Sasuke mandou falar que ia ter uma festa na casa dele daqui a uma semana e que era pra avisar a Ino, a Tenten, a Hinata e a Temari e você também vai é claro.

-Beleza a Ino e a Temari acabaram de ouvir porque elas tão aqui do lado agora é so eu mandar mensagem para Tenten e para a Hinata.

-Sakura você sabe onde o Gaara tá?

-Ino mas você não deveria perguntar para a Temari já que o irmão é dela?

-Ok, Temari você poderia me dizer onde o seu irmão está?

-Ele tá em casa dormindo.

-Que beleza eu vou matar aquele idiota! A gente tinha um encontro porra!

-Uii Ino com o Gaa-kun ti fofinho.

-"Ti fofinho" é o caralho! Temari cala a boca.

-Uii Ino histérica vai comer o meu irmão vai...

-Temari o que você disse?

-É isso mesmo Ino. Você conseguiu se controlar por bastante tempo até! Faz meses que você não faz sexo!

-Temari todo mundo é virgem porra! Do que se tá falando? Diz Ino indignada.

-Ah melhor ainda! Tira a virgindade com o meu irmão assim você e ele ficam felizes pelados... Disse com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios. –E quando ficarem um pouquinho maiores poderão se casar e fazer uma bela sobrinha pra mim né?

Ino corou muito mais do que eu achava que ela ia corar, então eu já fui logo dizendo:

-É melhor você ir se encontrar com o meu irmão. Falei jogando a chave pra ela. –E não me mate quando eu voltar para casa! Além disso eu tenho ótimas ideias... Não é Ino?

Eu tive uma leve impressão que Ino me deduraria pro Gaara e ele não ia gostar do que eu disse, ou talvez sim... Nunca se sabe o que se passa na cabeça de garotos, olho pro lado e levo um susto. PUTA QUE PARIU O SHIKAMARU TAVA ME ENCARANDO...

-Eu sou tão feio assim?

Não você é gostoso, sexy, gato e ... PORRA O QUE EU TO PENSANDO?

-É você é muito feio.

-Ok rainha da verdade.

-Como dizem... A verdade dói.

-E como dizem mentira tem pernas curtas. Disse Tenten se sentando ao meu lado.

-Porra Tenten vai a merda vai.

-Você só não quer ouvir a verdade.

-Ah vai fazer a mesma coisa que a Ino!

-Como assim?

-Longa história.

-Tudo bem Temari eu conto. Disse Shikamaru contando todo o acontecimento.

-Até parece que você não ia querer dar um sobrinho pro Gaara... Com o Shikamaru. Disse Tenten correndo.

-Ah volta aqui desgraçada!

-Ino. Disse Sakura. –Ah ela tá com o Gaara né? Beleza Shikama...

-Zzzzzzzz...

-Beleza árvore?

-Saki-chan você não me considera uma pessoa? Disse Naruto.

-É... Não.

Sasuke aparece e...

-Kami-sama você me odeia? Diz Sakura

-Oi Saki. Hinata aparece dizendo.

-Você também Hina? Diz Naruto se levantando –Eu estou solitário!

-Ahn?

-Ah é que eu falei que eu não considerava o Naruto uma pessoa. Diz Sakura não se importando com o acontecimento.

-Saki-chan! Coitadinho! Você tem a mim!

-Puta que pariu eu sou a vela. Sakura reclama.

-Oi. Disse Sasuke.

-De onde você veio? Diz Sakura levando um susto.

-Eu tava aqui desde quando você falou "Kami-sama você me odeia?"

-Eu pensei alto?

-Sim.

-Merda.

-Que diálogo interessante.

-Sobre o que você quer falar então?

-Sobre eles? Sasuke aponta.

Naruto e Hinata estavam deitados na grama e Sakura grito:

-Porra menos Naruto! A mina nem perdeu o BV direito e você ainda quer fazer coisas impróprias no meio do parque?

Hinata cora pra cacete. Sakura continua com o diálogo:

-Se vocês forem fazer façam em um quarto com camisinha!

-Sakura era pra gente falar deles entre a gente. Protesta Sasuke.

-Você queria que eles fizessem no parque? Eu pensei que você tinha mais...

-Bom senso?

-É

-E eu pensava que você era mais... Esquece

-PORRA UCHIHA DESEMBUCHA LOGO! VOCÊ ACHAVA QUE EU ERA MAIS?

-Gostosa.

-Filho da puta eu sou muito gostosa!

-Eu sei disso.

-Vishe disse "descobrindo" a conversa entre a Haruno e o Uchiha, com uma Tenten do meu lado reclamando:

-Temari me larga!

-Isso é pra aprender que... Naruto PARA DE DAR CHUPÃO NA HINATA!

-Vai fazer o que você tem que fazer na merda do seu quarto caralho. Disse Sakura. –Qualé.. Não você não vai fazer nada com a Hina-chan disse puxando Hinata dos braços do Naruto. –Se o pai dela descobre... Sakura forma um sorrisinho malicioso. –Ele corta seu "brinquedinho" fora.

-Sakura-chan você me dá medo. Diz Naruto se encolhendo.

-Essa é a intenção. Como eu já disse eu não te vejo como uma pessoa e Hinata hoje é o seu dia abusado, qualé eu sempre soube que você não era santa... mas... ficar com o Naruto? Argh Argh Argh.

-Isso é problema teu. Disse Hinata mostrando a língua.

-Então tá Hinata seja feliz com o Naruto. Disse Sakura se jogando na grama. –O céu é lindo não?A gente não repara muito nele mas nisso Shikamaru tem razão... Observar as nuvens e o céu é tão lindo isso me lembra que Kami-sama observa realmente o que fazemos e... Simplesmente não entendo muitas coisas.

-Sakura-chan... Você é bipolar.

-"Eu posso ser o que você quer que eu seja, mas com certeza isso não é a felicidade... Devemos ser o que nos alegra, o que nos faz bem por mais difícil que seja se tornar outra pessoa as vezes... É preciso."

-Saki isso foi profundo. Disse

-Eu me sinto como se estivesse incompleta e como se eu não fosse compreendida, isso pode parecer estranho mas é exatamente assim que eu me sinto.

-Porra Sakura para de recitar. Disse Sasuke.

-"Queria que me dessem atenção, um pouco de amor seria bom, algo que eu preciso, que busco recentemente. Algo extremamente profundo pra que eu possa preencher esse meu vazio no coração."

-Cala boca Sakura.

-Se vocês não tem imaginação ou não são bons o suficiente saiam da minha frente.

-Até pra brigar você rima.

-Cala a boca.

-Você continua anti-social.

-Que bom.

Sakura sai de cena e Sasori aparece:

-Oi gatinha!

-Oi sasori-kun. Ela abraça ele.

-Tenho que ir pra casa Sakura. Um dia desses a gente se vê.

-Ok Sasori-kun! Até mais.

-Sasuke... Digo olhando para a cara nada agradável dele. –Você tem que correr atrás da Sakura-chan antes que caras como ele, digo apontando pra Sasori, aparecerem e ela veja uma oportunidade melhor.

-Eu não vou correr atrás da Sakura...


End file.
